


Marry Me.

by Okumen



Series: Modern Magis [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had stumbled upon the chapel by accident as they were exploring the big city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me.

**Author's Note:**

> It's now twenty to one in the middle of the night, I should be asleep and try to get rid of my cold, but instead I started this thing a around midnight.
> 
> This belongs with the modern au I have going where Mu and Kouen are married.

Las Vegas was a swirl of colors, scents and sounds. It was a sensation like nothing else, an experience that was entirely unfamiliar. It was a vacation spot that they were never to forget, because it was a memory so precious that itmade them wish that time stood still and they got to live in that incredibly happy moment forever.

They had stumbled upon the chapel by accident as they were exploring the big city, seeming a bit drunk but they were not tipsy on alcohol. That was for later in the night, when they were drowning in each others arms and refusing to let go of one another, even for a second.

Kouen restlessly adjusted Mu's shirt collar, and Mu nervously brushed dust from Kouen's suit shoulders. Other couples were in the hall outside the room with the priest, and it was only shortly before it was their turn that they realized that they would need witnesses. Kouen wrote down the names of the strangers that offered, and kept their numbers in the off chance that they might need them.

Mu was unable to be still as the priest read the appropriate lines, and Kouen almost wanted to snap at the woman to hurry it up.

The kiss had been heated and long, and they had to be ushered out of the chapel to make room for the next couple.

They laughed when they playfully bickered, as they made their way into the spacious hotel room, silly lines of who really ought to be carrying who.

The bed they fell into that night was big and plush and couldn't get more comfortable. Their hands intertwined and hearts racing a drum duet , they pressed together and didn't stop moving until the birds sang their greetings to the morning sun. Sweaty and exhausted, Mu brushed his lips against a vein pulsing in Kouen's neck, and whispered his love for him into his skin. Kouen silently added it to the tally he secretly kept in his mind, wondering briefly about how the words always was so full of honesty and intense, pure feelings, no matter how many times they were repeated, and he returned the words with a searing kiss, before burying his face against Mu's throat.

A nose buried in deep red hair, muscular arms settling around a firm waist, and they breathed in the scent of each other and of hours of passionate sex.

They slept through the day and woke as the sun settled beyond the buildings, cuddled together with warm and peaceful content and sheer happiness in their hearts.


End file.
